


Fool for Love

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, He's trying so hard, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Office Sex, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Percival is Oblivious, Pining, but percy can't tell that they're meant to be dates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: Newt Scamander is trying really hard to date Percival Graves. The only trouble is, Percival can't seem to figure out that Newt is actually taking him on dates and not just friendly outings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! It was written for the lovely [@kingofthehamsterhomes](http://kingofthehamsterhomes.tumblr.com/) on [Tumblr.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/155940555782/fool-for-love-gramander-5k-words) There's a bit of smut at the very end that I hope you'll bear with me on, since I don't write smut very often. Enjoy!

It had begun simply enough. Newt had decided to stay in New York for just a bit longer, partially to make sure he hadn’t missed anyone that might have hopped out of his case during the pandemonium of the obscurus incident, and partially to see if he could offer any aid in finding the real Mr. Graves. He thought himself rather good at finding things that were lost, so he thought he might be able to help.

Luckily for Mr. Graves, the search hadn’t taken very long. The President had found him in a secret room behind the bookcase in his own office when she had gone inside to look for clues. He was far from okay. The healers had managed to repair his physical wounds, but Newt suspected that Graves’s emotional ones would take some time.

This was why, when Newt was chatting with the newly reinstated Auror Goldstein at her desk one day and an extremely peaked looking Graves walked past, Newt was a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected Graves to return to work quite so soon. He turned his attention back to Tina.

“I’ll be right back.”

Tina raised an eyebrow, but waved him off, and he followed Graves almost to his office before Graves turned to look at him.

“Let me guess. You’re terribly sorry for what happened to me, and you think I shouldn’t have come back to work yet.”

Newt shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. All of that was true, yes, but that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to talk about.

“No, I- Well, yes, but that’s not why I- Are you hungry?”

Merlin, that was a mess. Mostly, Newt just wanted to get to know Graves a little better. And the fact that Graves was _incredibly_ handsome was just a bonus. Graves’s eyebrows shot up at Newt’s question.

“Perhaps. You’re Miss Goldstein’s friend, right? The magizoologist?”

Newt nodded, the corner of his mouth curving into a small smile.

“Yes. Newt Scamander, at your service.” He gave an awkward little bow and thought he might have seen the hint of a smile on Graves’s lips. “I was just about to head out for a bit of lunch, and I thought I would invite you along, if you aren’t too busy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander. I believe Madame President is trying to keep my workload light, so I have a bit of time. Let me get my coat.”

Graves went into his office for a few moments and then came out with his coat on, ready for their little expedition.

The walk to lunch was…quiet. Newt was completely unsure of what to say. He had never been very good at talking to people, at least where small talk was concerned, and he seriously doubted that Graves wanted to talk about anything deep. He got the feeling that Graves had been fairly private before, and he suspected the Grindlewald debacle had only served to make him even more private.

“So, er, how have you been?” Newt cringed a little at how that sounded, but it was out now and there was nothing he could do about it. Graves looked at him curiously.

“Honestly? Not great. The only reason I’m at work is because I can’t stand to look at my apartment and know that Grindlewald lived in it.”

Newt blinked, surprised. He hadn’t thought Graves would be quite so candid with him.

“If you’d like, you could stay with me for a bit.”

Graves raised an eyebrow.

“Don't you have to get back to England?”

Newt wasn't sure how to answer that. He _did_ have to get back, but only to turn in his manuscript. That wouldn't take too long. And, truth be told, he was sort of enjoying New York. He went with “Not right away”, since that was the simplest answer, and Graves fixed him with a scrutinizing look.

“What sort of place are we talking about?”

Newt grinned, considering this a small victory. “I’ll show you after lunch.”

Once they'd eaten (Newt couldn't help but notice that Graves had pushed his lunch around on his plate more than he'd actually eaten it, but he hadn't said anything), he'd taken Graves to the Goldsteins’ apartment. He'd been keeping his case in the living room, sleeping in it so that Tina and Queenie could have their beds back. He had a perfectly good place to live, he just needed somewhere to store it that would be safe.

Graves seemed unimpressed by the apartment and when Newt began the descent into his case, Graves actually started to look a little green. Newt could understand why, but he ushered Graves down all the same, letting out a relieved puff of air when he heard Graves’s feet on the ladder.

“This is the house, but this isn't all it is,” Newt explained. He pointed to a door on one side of the ramshackle cabin. “That'd be your room, if you decided to stay.” Graves nodded, face unreadable, and Newt pulled open the door that lead to the habitats. “Come along, then. We have quite a few introductions to make.” He threw an encouraging smile over his shoulder to Graves as he stepped out into the habitats. A couple of billywigs buzzed past, and Newt looked back to see Graves staring, slackjawed at all the creatures he could see. Newt smirked. This was just the beginning.

“This is the most extensive Undetectable Extension Charm I’ve ever seen,” Graves said, awestruck, as he walked down the small set of stairs to stand next to Newt. Newt shrugged.

“I’m rather good at charms, if I do say so myself.”

“Clearly.” Graves continued to stare at everything he could see, and Newt clapped him gently on the shoulder.

“Let’s go, then. The mooncalves are probably hungry, and Dougal has been desperate to meet you. Oh! And if you have anything shiny in your pockets, I suggest you secure it. My niffler is a fiendish little pickpocket.”

Graves raised an eyebrow, but moved his pocketwatch to the breast pocket of his suit. Newt started walking in the direction of the mooncalf hill, and Graves trailed after him. He picked up the bucket of pellets and tossed a handful in the direction of the herd and watched with amusement as they snapped pellets out of the air. He held out the bucket to Graves.

“Would you like to try? You can pet them as well, if you like.”

Graves took the bucket and threw some pellets of his own. He reached out and stiffly stroked the head of one of the mooncalves. It made a delighted little chuffing noise, and Graves smiled faintly.

As Newt watched Graves with the mooncalves, he felt a tug on the leg of his trousers and looked down to find Dougal looking up at him. He smiled and bent down to pick Dougal up, holding the demiguise on his hip like a toddler. Dougal blinked at him and then turned to look at Graves.

“That’s him, yes,” Newt murmured. “I think you’ll like him.”

Dougal looked back to Newt and patted him on the cheek with one of his small hands. Newt could have sworn he could see the hint of a smile on the demiguise’s mouth, and he smiled back.

“Who’s this?” Graves asked as he walked back over to Newt, reaching out tentatively to pet Dougal’s soft fur. Newt grinned.

“This is Dougal. He must like you. He’d have gone invisible by now if he didn’t.”

Graves raised an eyebrow at ‘invisible’ and Dougal demonstrated, leaving Graves in awe.

“That’s amazing.”

Newt nodded. “I rather thought so. Come on, we can take Dougal back to his nest and you can meet the occamies. I think you’ll enjoy them.”

The pair of them walked over to the bamboo forest, and Newt helped Dougal back into his nest before turning his attention to the occamy nest.

“They’re beautiful,” Graves said softly as he looked in on them. The occamies looked back up at him and let out a few happy chirps as if they could understand Graves’s appreciation of their loveliness. Newt scooped one up and held it out to Graves.

“Would you like to hold one? Mustn’t try to pet them if you’re fond of your fingers, but you can hold them just fine.”

Graves nodded and scooped the occamy gingerly into his hands, smiling amusedly as it slithered up his arm and bumped his cheek with its beak. Newt was a little surprised that it was being so friendly, but it _was_ Jacob’s occamy after all. Perhaps a bit of Jacob’s kindness had rubbed off on him.

“He must like you,” Newt said, pleased with how much the creatures seemed to have taken to Graves. The ones he’d met, anyway.

Graves let out a surprised puff of air that sounded almost like a laugh, and the occamy slid back down to wrap itself around Graves’s forearm.

“Do they not usually do that?”

Newt shook his head. “Not really. I’m their mum and they aren’t even that friendly with me.”

Newt was fairly certain it was a sign. Graves was meant to come stay with them. Graves seemed to realize the significance of the occamy’s favor as well, eyes going wide as the occamy slid off his arm and back into its spot in the nest.

Just as they turned to go back to the house (Newt figured that Graves could meet the rest if he moved in), Newt heard angry chattering from his breast pocket. He frowned and pulled Pickett out.

“No, I haven’t forgotten you.” He turned his attention back to Graves. “Mr. Graves, this is Pickett. Pickett, Percival Graves.”

Pickett gave a little nod of approval, and Newt put Pickett on his shoulder for the rest of the walk.

By the time they made it back to the house Graves was grinning, and Newt couldn't help but be delighted.

“So, what do you think, Mr. Graves?”

Graves let out a hoarse chuckle and Newt found himself wishing he could hear Graves laugh more often.

“I think if we're going to be roommates, you can call me Percival.”

Newt could feel the tips of his ears turning red at the thought of calling Graves by his first name. He coughed awkwardly.

“Good, then. Will you need any help with your things? Oh, and you should call me Newt.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Percival didn't have very many things he wanted to bring with him. Most of his clothes he thought to be tainted by Grindlewald, so his move into the case was fairly simple.

The first night was a little rough. They'd bade the Goldstein sisters goodnight and then climbed into the case, Percival retiring to his room and Newt going to tend the creatures for a bit before bed. When he got back to the house, the floorboards were shuddering under his feet and the windows were shaking like they might break. He heard a shout from Percival’s bedroom and went to check on him, not sure what was causing the small earthquake.

Newt found Percival tangled in his sheets in the throes of what was obviously a nightmare, and he could feel magic rolling off the man in waves. He couldn't remember if you were supposed to wake someone who was having a nightmare, but he'd rather be hexed than watch Percival suffer (or let him explode the house, for that matter) so he approached the bed with caution and crouched beside it.

“Percival?” he whispered tentatively, reaching out to shake the auror’s shoulder. “Percival, it's Newt.”

Percival's eyes snapped open, and Newt braced himself for a wandless hex, but Percival’s expression softened at the sight of him.

“Oh, it's just you.”

Newt nodded. “Are you alright?”

Percival scowled, and Newt wondered if that might have been the wrong question.

“I will be. I didn't break anything, did I?”

Newt shook his head. “I suppose this has happened before?”

Percival nodded. “Another reason I want more work. If I'm exhausted, it doesn't happen as much.”

Newt tried not to let the pity he felt show on his face. He knew the last thing Percival needed was to be pitied. He reached out and patted Percival awkwardly on the hand.

“I have some Dreamless Sleep in the cupboard in the lavatory, if ever you need it.”

Percival nodded appreciatively, and Newt left the room, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

After that, the pair of them settled into a routine. They got up around the same time, Newt to feed the early risers and Percival to go to work. Sometimes Newt would bring Percival lunch in his office (he knew Percival would forget to eat if he didn't have someone to make him), and Newt’s pre-bedtime rituals expanded to include getting Percival to help him with the creatures if he wasn't tired enough to keep the nightmares at bay. Percival never did use any Dreamless Sleep, though Newt continued to remind him that it was there.

* * *

 

About three weeks, five broken lamps, and two flying books later, Newt was beginning to think he might be in love. Percival was kind and funny and still incredibly handsome and Newt thought he'd rather like to take him to dinner. For Merlin’s sake, his creatures had even started to call Percival Daddy to Newt’s Mummy. Percival had been rather amused to find that out, and had immediately started referring to himself as Daddy around the creatures. He was clearly the one.

When Newt had finally worked up the courage, Percival had just looked at him like he was being odd again and said, “What did you have in mind?” Newt shrugged, barely keeping his excitement under wraps, and suggested a place. Percival said that sounded fine by him, so off they went.

Dinner was a mild disaster. It quickly became clear to Newt that Percival had absolutely no idea that it was meant to be a date, but Newt couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He was desperate not to make things awkward between them.

It also didn’t help that Tina and Queenie had apparently tagged along. Newt kept glancing at them over Percival’s shoulder and it was frankly kind of irritating. As if he couldn’t go on a date without supervision. Of course, Percival didn’t seem to know it was a date, but Tina and Queenie didn’t know that.

“So, what was with all the fuss over dinner, hmm?” Percival asked, making that crinkle eyed smile that never failed to make Newt weak in the knees.

Newt let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, er-” He hadn’t been prepared for the question. He had more or less intended to just eat dinner, go home, and try not to die of embarrassment. But Percival seemed unable to keep himself from investigating. “Nothing, really. I just wanted to go out for dinner.”

That was quite possibly the weakest lie that had ever passed Newt’s lips. Tina and Queenie both shot him looks like he was an idiot, and he felt his ears heat up. He hoped his flush wasn’t spreading to his face, but that might have been too much to ask because Percival frowned and brought his hand up to feel Newt’s forehead.

“Are you feeling alright? You look a little feverish. Perhaps you should take a Pepper-Up potion when we get home,” Percival said, concern evident in his voice.

Newt was trying very hard to become one with the chair. The press of Percival’s palm against his forehead was making his stomach do backflips. He managed to muster a dismissive hand wave, and said, “No, no, I’m quite alright.” Honestly, he was a little surprised he had the verbal capacity just then to form a complete sentence.

The rest of dinner went more or less like every other meal they’d shared, save for the urgent looks Tina and Queenie kept giving him over Percival’s shoulder and by the time they’d retired to the case, Newt had gotten over most of his embarrassment.

The next morning, Newt was treated to a sight that nearly made him choke on his tea. Percival had come out of his bedroom shirtless. His trousers were on (thank Merlin, or Newt might not have been able to control what came out of his mouth), and his suspenders hung at his sides. His hair was still mussed from sleep, and Newt couldn’t decide what he wanted to touch more; the hair, or the bare, toned chest that was exposed to him.

“Newt, can I borrow a shirt? I’m terrible at cleaning spells and I haven’t been able to do my dry cleaning lately.” The words drew Newt from his stupor and he nodded dumbly, wordlessly summoning a shirt from his wardrobe and trying not to let himself get too worked up over the notion of Percival in it.

The shirt fit Percival surprisingly well. The buttons strained slightly (Percival was a bit broader than Newt) and the sleeves were just a little bit too long, but he wore it exceptionally well. He shot Newt an appreciative smile, and Newt melted a little.

“Thank you. I really need to go shopping, but I haven’t had the chance.”

Newt filed that away for future reference, and gave Percival a little nod, still not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

 

Newt’s next date attempt was the cinema. Surely the cinema couldn’t be misconstrued. Or so he’d thought. At the suggestion, Percival’s eyes had lit up, and he had wholeheartedly agreed that a trip to the cinema would be delightful. Newt was thrilled. This time Percival would actually realize it was a date, right?

Wrong. Percival was just as oblivious as ever. They’d bought popcorn (Newt had insisted on paying for everything, though Percival had protested) and Newt had casually scooted as close to Percival as the armrest between them would allow. It would have to do.

As the film began, Newt’s attention was not on the screen. He was, instead, focused on Percival. The light from the screen had cast a soft glow over his handsome face, and his worry lines had smoothed, giving way to the most cheerful (and most peaceful, honestly) expression that Newt had ever seen on Percival. Newt was captivated.

When they got out of the film, Percival clapped Newt on the shoulder and smiled.

“That was a good idea. I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed the cinema.”

Newt nodded, though he was feeling a little put out over Percival’s inability to realize when he was being courted.

“It was rather fun, wasn’t it?” he said, trying not to let his disappointment seep into his voice.

“It was. And it’s definitely more fun to go with a friend. To think, I spent all that time watching movies alone. Who knew it was this much more enjoyable with company.”

Newt wished in that moment that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. How was it possible for Percival to think that this was anything but a date? Of course, Newt would never go so far as to literally spell it out. That might result in rejection, which he supposed was worse than torturing himself with a thousand not-dates. He sighed. He would just have to try again.

* * *

 

“Newt!” Percival called from his bedroom. “Why do I have new clothes in my closet?”

Newt went over to the bedroom door and leaned in the door frame, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Oh, those?” Not his best attempt at feigning casualness, but it would have to do. Percival gave him a slightly exasperated look.

“Yes, those.”

“Oh, well I was out shopping for myself and I saw a few things that I thought you might like, so I took the liberty of getting them. I remembered you saying that you wanted to go shopping and hadn’t been able to.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to meet Percival’s eyes. Truthfully, he’d gone to the shop with the intention of buying Percival some new clothes. He knew that Percival needed them, and he also knew the man would never go shopping for himself. He was much too busy, and shopping was the last thing he would want to do when he got off of work. Percival’s gaze softened, and the corner of his mouth turned up into a fond smile.

“You didn’t have to do that. What do I owe you?”

Newt shook his head. “Nonsense. You’re not the only one with a family fortune, you know.” He gave Percival a cheeky smirk. “And anyway, Pickett insisted.”

Percival’s eyes were unreadable, though the smile remained.

“Well then, tell Pickett that Daddy says thank you.”

Newt nodded, cheeks tinged pink for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp, and left the room.

* * *

 

It seemed that Newt had chosen well when it came to clothing. Besides the fact that the clothes in question fit Percival perfectly, Percival seemed to be in much higher spirits now that he had something to wear that he knew for a fact had never touched Grindlewald. His smiles had become more frequent and more vibrant, and his nightmares had lessened slightly.

The dating front, however, wasn’t going quite as well as the shopping one. Newt continued to take Percival on more and more increasingly obvious dates, but Percival seemed incapable of realizing that they were more than just friendly outings.

Almost a month later, Newt was practically resigned to his fate, though his disappointment over how oblivious Percival seemed to be did not stop him from bringing Percival lunch on the regular. That’s what he was there for today, though Percival was apparently going to be out of the office for a few minutes longer than usual today. That was fine. Newt would wait.

“I don’t know, Pickett,” Newt said, settling himself in one of the chairs that faced Percival’s desk. “Perhaps your daddy just isn’t interested.”

Pickett chittered irritably, and Newt sighed.

“Sometimes it just works out that way with humans.”

Pickett flailed wildly, still chattering, and Newt huffed.

“Of course I haven’t said so! I can’t exactly come out and say I’m in love with him if he doesn’t even realize I’ve been trying to take him on dates. Besides-“ Newt cut off as he heard a noise at the door, his face turning bright red as Percival stepped into the room, eyebrow raised.

“Do you mean that?” Percival’s voice was a little rough, though his face was unreadable.

“Which part, exactly?” Newt asked, not meeting Percival’s eyes.

“The part where you’re in love with me.”

Newt nodded. “Yes. I have for some time, truthfully.”

Percival knelt in front of the chair, reaching out a hand to tilt Newt’s head up so he could look Newt in the eye. Percival’s gaze had softened, and Newt’s heart was hammering in his chest. There was no way this would end well.

“Good.”

“Good?”

Percival nodded. “Good. Because I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to last one more day in that case with you without telling you that I feel the same way.”

Newt’s eyes started to water, and he reached out tentatively to touch Percival’s cheek.

“You love me?”

Percival nodded, and Newt dipped his head down to press their mouths together. They were kissing. Newt could hardly believe it was really happening, but the firm press of lips against his own and the hands in his hair were far too real to be his imagination. He heard the clatter of the door opening and closing and assumed that Pickett had gone off to find Queenie so he wouldn’t be traumatized by what Newt was almost certain wasn’t going to turn into sex.

And then Percival started kissing Newt’s jaw and his neck and all of Newt’s rational thought went out the window. He let out a soft groan as Percival sucked a mark into his throat (thank Merlin for scarves, or he’d never live that down) and the small, reasonable part of his brain that remained wondered if they were really about to have sex in Percival’s office. He didn’t have to wonder for long, though, because Percival’s mouth found Newt’s ear, and he whispered, “I don’t think you’re aware of how often I wonder how it would feel for you to bend me over my desk when you come for lunch.”

A shiver ran up Newt’s spine, and he grabbed the hair on the back of Percival’s head, dragging him back to connect their mouths once again. Now that he knew exactly what Percival wanted, he was more than happy to take control. He may have been awkward in social situations, but he was much less awkward in sexual ones.

Percival hummed appreciatively at the slight tug on his hair and started working on the buttons of Newt’s waistcoat.

By the time they’d managed to break apart long enough to make their way to the desk, Newt’s jacket and waistcoat lay discarded on the floor and Percival’s were not far behind. Percival had managed to get Newt’s shirt untucked and leaned against the desk as he slid a hand into the taller man’s trousers, drawing a sharp hiss from Newt’s lips.

“Merlin, that’s fantastic,” he groaned, dropping his head to Percival’s shoulder as he reached down to return the favor. The soft whimper that left Percival’s mouth at the contact made Newt want to bend him over the desk right then, but he restrained himself for the moment as he stroked Percival’s hard cock, revelling in the sounds that spilled from Percival’s delectable lips.

“Mercy, Newt, get on with it,” Percival hissed impatiently. “I’d like to have you inside me before Madame Piquery decides to enter my office without knocking.”

Newt chuckled a little, wondering breifly how he was meant to speed things up when they were both still mostly clothed. It was at that moment that he remembered he was a wizard. He fumbled for his wand in his trouser pocket for a moment before withdrawing it with a victorious whoop. Percival was too far gone to be too amused, but he did snort as Newt cast a series of spells that left them nude and well prepared.

“I hope you know that next time I intend to take my time with you,” Newt murmured in Percival’s ear, discarding his wand and taking hold of one of Percival’s hips. Percival groaned and leaned back on the desk, supported on his elbows as he spread his legs for Newt. Newt slid in with surprising skill, moaning at the tightness as he bent over to catch Percival’s mouth with his own. “Alright?” he asked softly, one hand bracing his body on the desk top and the other still gripping Percival’s hip.

Percival nodded, wriggling his hips a little to indicate that it was alright for Newt to move. Newt began thrusting, Percival rocking his hips in time with every thrust.

In no time, Newt was nearing his edge. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on much longer, so he slid the hand that wasn’t holding him up to Percival’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with the snap of his hips until he finally went over the edge. Percival wasn’t far behind, and they both collapsed against the desk, panting softly as they tried to catch their breaths.

“That was…” Newt trailed off, still slightly unable to form words. Percival nodded his agreement, letting out a groan and reaching up to card his fingers through Newt’s hair. Newt’s nose was pressed into the hollow of Percival’s throat, and he occasionally mustered the strength to press a little kiss there.

After a few moments, they had regained their wits enough to clean and clothe themselves, eventually settling themselves in the squishy chair that Newt had been occupying before. Both of them were still very much interested in cuddling, but they also thought they should actually eat the lunch that Newt had brought.

* * *

 

When he got back to the case, Newt went about his regular business, tending to the creatures with a little extra relish. He knew Queenie had noticed the spring in his step, and she had given him a conspiratorial look that told him she’d read his mind. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He was far too happy to be put out by a little bit of legilimency.

Of course, when the happiness wore off (as it was wont to do) a bit of anxiety settled itself in the pit of his stomach. Newt wasn’t sure if that had been a one time deal, or if they were now an item, or what in Merlin’s name any of it meant. Percival had said he loved Newt, but Newt was worried that it had been a confession in the heat of the moment and wouldn’t actually hold water now that they’d regained their rationality. The fact that he’d said it before things got steamy didn’t do much to assuage the pang of nerves in Newt’s chest.

It was in this anxious state that Percival came home to find Newt. Newt’s gaze snapped to Percival as he took off his coat, and he offered the man a small smile. Percival returned the smile and walked over to the armchair that Newt had curled himself up in, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Newt’s head.

“Did you already have dinner? I’m positively famished and-” Percival cut off, frowning. “What’s that face for?”

Newt wasn’t entirely sure what face Percival was referring to, but he could only imagine it was an expression of total awe.

“Sorry, it’s just- well, I- I wasn’t sure if you…” he trailed off, making a series of hand gestures that he hoped Percival was able to interpret. Percival just laughed, reaching for Newt’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“I did say I was in love with you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but-”

“I wasn’t lying, you know. I’m all yours. If you’ll have me, that is.” It was Percival’s turn to look bashful, but Newt put a stop to that right away. He tugged Percival down to kiss him softly on the lips, smiling as he pulled away.

“Of course I’ll have you, you daft man. I wouldn’t have taken you on all those dates otherwise.”

Percival chuckled. “Well then. I suppose it’s my turn to take _you_ on a few dates. I have a bit of catching up to do, I think.”


End file.
